Phantom Planet's conclusion
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: This one's pretty depressing, but good. Think about it, Danny, Sam and Tucker's lives have changed forever, so they're not going to be the normal teenagers they were. So they might as well get on with their lives, the problem  it's hard to forget. R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

What happened after Phantom Planet?

Everything changed.

Danny told Sam that he'd always be there for her.

Tucker told his best friends that he'd stay by them.

Well...

Danny was too busy for his life, he had tried to contact Sam, but right now things were messed up.

Tucker was slammed away in his lonely mayors office.

In short -

everyone missed each other.

Very, very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Come on, Sam, pick up, pick up, pick up..." Danny said.

He shifted uncomfortably on the rooftop he was sitting on, nothing had went on for the last 5 minutes and he desperately needed to talk to someone.

And who else could he talk to right now?

"Danny?" Sam answered on the other end.

"Sam, hi!" Danny exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Missing you, Danny, what's going on?" Sam asked him.

"Sam, i'm sorry I can't be with you right now." Danny said.

"No, it's ok, I mean – you have to protect the world." Sam explained.

"Yeah but, I-" Danny began before his ghost sense went off.

"Ghost time?" Sam asked him.

"I'm sorry Sam, I gotta go." Danny said, hanging up.

"Bye...Danny." Sam said before putting down the phone, she slumped down on the bed and sighed miserably.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Mayor Foley, about the library..." Tucker's helper began.

"Yes, i'll be at the opening." Tucker answered.

"Mayor Foley, how would you like your clothes done?" His maid asked.

"Just shove it in the dry-cleaning store." Tucker said.

"And about that new office..." Tucker's helper said.

"I don't care, leave me alone." Tucker said, then everybody cleared out of the room.

Tucker sighed, being mayor stunk. His phone rang, he picked it up.

"You've reached the mayor's hotline." Tucker said, miserably.

"Hi Tucker." Sam said.

"SAM! THANK GOODNESS IT'S YOU!" Tucker exclaimed. "I mean um...hi Sam."

"What's up, Tuck?" Sam asked him.

"It's been forever since i've heard that." Tucker said.

"So, do you have the time?" Sam asked.

"Mayor Foley, we have to hurry – now." A voice came from outside the door.

"Sorry Sam, say hi to Danny for me." Tucker said before hanging up the phone.

He sighed.

"Come in." He said. His helper entered the office.

"You have to sign these legal documents." A big pile of papers was pushed in front of him.

"Got it." Tucker sighed, agrevated.

He began reading every letter and signing them, suddenly, a piece of paper flew out from the pile, he picked the paper up.

It was a picture of him, Danny and Sam.

He missed both of them more than he could imagine.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"There's your money, sir." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny Phantom, thank you!" The man who received his $1000 back ran off in relief.

Danny, sensing his freedom, flew up to the top of a building and pulled out his cellphone.

"Let's see, missed calls..." Danny said, reading the list. "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam.."

Danny sighed.

"Sam..." Danny looked in the distance sadly. "Hey, what's this?"

Danny clicked a video link on his handphone, Tucker's finger got out of the camera lens.

"Tucker, stop it!" Sam exclaimed.

"No way." Tucker said from behind the camera.

"Tucker, give my phone back." Danny said, coming into the foorage.

"No. way." Tucker said, then a chuckle was heard from him.

"That's it, i'm going ghost!" Danny shouted and grabbed the phone from Tucker. "Can't get me now."

"Hey, come back here..." Tucker said.

Danny smiled weakly, knowing that these moments were most likely to never happen again.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam walked through the lonely streets of Amity Park before she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well why don't you...Sam?" The person asked.

"Tucker?" Sam stared at his face before pulling him into a hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"Sneaking out, missng you guys so much!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to try to find Danny." Sam said, looking around Amity Park.

"I have a good feeling where he is." Tucker said, taking out his PDA and looking at the blimp on it.

"Let's go." Tucker pulled Sam off.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Danny, come on." Sam said, pulling him into the video.

"Come on Tucker, the thing can stand." Danny pulled Tucker in the video.

"Alright guys, friends forever?" Sam asked them.

"Best friends forever!" They both exclaimed, the video ended.

Danny looked into the distance.

"Danny!"

Danny turned around to see Sam and Tucker looking at him.

"Guys?" He asked, happily, Tucker and Sam hugged Danny until he fell to the floor, they didn't let go.

Danny, Sam and Tucker knew about their lives,

they had to accept it.

But right now -

it was a perfect time to just relax and enjoy what they had.


End file.
